The Real World
by Annoyingbynature
Summary: First Part in: Dream Sequence (written by RemoCon, me, and Bookluva87) Harry's sixth year...or is it? I'd cotemplate writing more if you messed up nitwits would review my story PLEASE!
1. An Introduction to Harry's life

**Note:** **Anything written like** this** in parenthesis are CyberSpacedOut's little notes. Anything written like **_this_ **is Remo Con's, and anything written like** this **is Bookluva87's notes. Enjoy! - oh yeah: we own nothing, cry for us, would ya?**

****

**PROLOGUE**

Ever since Voldemort returned the wizarding world has been crazy. But nothing stopped Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy and everyone else from returning to Hogwarts. 

Malfoy was the same as ever: tall, hot, and self-centered. Harry was a little bit taller, same messy black hair, and amazing green eyes that Ginny would die for. Ron was almost 6'5" and was actually turning into a handsome grown man. Ginny hated the fact that Ron might actually one day have a girl friend. She was beautiful with blue eyes and soft, shiny, way red hair. Hermione had changed the, though. She had straightened her hair and discovered hip huggers, tank tops and makeup. She was till the same old Hermione, but a beautiful one. The 16-year-old students were all looking forward to the new year.

**CHAPTER 1**

12 Gimwauld Place, Sirius, (yes, that's right, he NEVER died) Harry, the Order, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and amazingly, Draco's home. After Lucius forced Draco to receive the Dark Mark, Dumbledore stepped in and removed him from Malfoy Manor. Draco still hated Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but had slowly "warmed up" to the "beautiful" Hermione, if you call it "warming up." Most mornings start like this:

"Morning mudblood."

"Malfoy, if you call me that again, I'll punch your face in."

"I bet you'd rather kiss itmudblood."

"Stop flirting with me!" Hermione then leaves the room. 

* * * * * * * * *

Harry was in his room, still sleeping, when Ginny snuck in on the morning of July 31st. She sat on his bed and gently shook him awake.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Harry?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said, sitting up.

"I wanted to be the first to tell you. Happy Birthday, Harry." Harry kissed her on the cheek and replied (_I think it should be tenderly on the lips- you know, for more romance. *Sigh* no one cares what poor Remo thinks, no one at all_) "Thanks." Ginny blushed and ran back upstairs before they woke up Ron.

Harry got up and dressed as soon as Ginny left. He was contemplating when would be the best time to ask Ginny out.

"Shit!" he exclaimed in his thoughts as he walked into the door. He backed up, rubbing his head and hurried down the stairs, this time avoiding the door. Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy were sitting at the table. Mrs. Weasly was cooking bacon on the stove. Kreacher was mumbling to himself, as always. Suddenly the door in the hall flew open and Tonks, who now had long black hair and blue eyes, fell through.

"Sorry," she said, obviously embarrassed. Malfoy sniggered. Tonks glared at him and changed her long black hair to blond and gave herself a tan. Malfoy immediately stopped and couldn't take his eyes off this "California" girl.

"What's _he_ doing here?" she sneered. Mrs. Weasly gave her a sharp glare.

"He'll be staying with us and we'll all get along," the older woman snapped. Tonks sneered at Malfoy and smiled at the rest of them.

"So Harry, you didn't have to stay at your aunt and uncle's house?" Tonks asked, helping herself to the now cooked bacon.

"I went there for two weeks, then a few death eaters stopped to visit," he said bitterly. "That's when I found out Aunt Petunia is an extremely powerful witch." Everyone else continued to eat, as they already knew this. "Aunt Petunia brought me to Dumbledore and I've been here ever since." Hermione was watching Draco.

"Hey, has anybody seen Ginny?" Harry asked, puzzled. "She was upstairs earlier, did she ever come down?" Tonks was now babbling away about the horrid time she'd had during the previous day and no one heard Harry's question so he got up from the table. Mrs. Weasly was watching and said," Something the matter, Harry, dear?"

"No," he answered.

"Well, alright. Go get ready, we're going shopping for your supplies in Diagon Alley." Suddenly, as Harry was walking up the stairs he knew exactly when to ask Ginny outnow! Everyone else home was downstairs, eating, talking, and laughing. Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of the Order were away so he didn't have to worry about them. He hurried upstairs, past the elf heads, Buckbeak's room and into the room that Ginny and Hermione sharedright into Ginny. She was standing in a bra and her underwear (a thong, if you must know- _that is seriously twisted_-).

"I'll, I'll, I'll come b-back," he stammered. Ginny rushed into the bathroom, clutching her clothes to her chest.

"OK," she called back.


	2. Romance takes place

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry had never been so embarrassed. ~ I saw her in her underwear! ~ He didn't know hwat to do or say. He was jolted from his thoughts by Ginny knocking on his forehead.

"Hello?" He backed away.

"Jeez, Harry," she said. "You were completely out of it."

"Listen, Ginny, sorry I walked into you. I, just…well…ahhh," Ginny shook him.

"Spit it out!" Harry looked at his feet.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ginny smiled.

"OH course," she said, kissing him softly on the lips (_*sigh* you do listen to my after all_). Just then, to everyone's surprise, the much-loved Bill walks up the stairs and into Harry and Ginny. He smiled, shook his head and said," I'd find somewhere private if I were you." And continued by. Both stared at him.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry said.

"The kiss or Bill?" Harry grinned mischievously. 

"Both," he replied. In the shadows two figures sniggered silently.

"It would be wrong to tell Ronniekins," one said.

"But we simply can't pass up an opportunity like this," the other finished.

* * * * * * * 

"Oh Ronniekins!" The twins sang. Ron growled.

"Shut UP!" he roared, trying to get back to his book _Girl for Dummies_. Harry and Ginny had disappeared and Hermione was showering, and even though Ron had no desire to hang out with Malfoy he couldn't because Draco was sulking, or doing his hair, as always.

"Fred," George said seriously. "I don't think Ronniekins wants to know our surprise."

"Yeah," Fred said sadly. "I reckon he doesn't care that Ginny and Harry are now dating."

"What?!" Ron cried.

* * * * * * * * *

Harry head upstairs, still shocked by the news Hedwig had brought. His Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley were dead! Aunt Petunia had escaped the numerous death eaters that had arrived at their door. Dumbledore had done the only thing he could, invited her to live with the Order! And the news got much, much, much worse…She would be teaching at Hogwarts! No longer was she just Aunt Petunia Dursley, but now she claimed the title "Professor Evans." Harry shivered at the thought, as he rushed down the hall to find Ron, whom he found lying on his bed. Harry hurried into the room.

"Ron, have I got news for you!" Ron glared at him.

"I bet you do!" replied the redhead. Harry did a double take.

"Wh-what?" Ron sneered, much like Draco usually did. 

"You know exactly what. I heard you and my sister had a great time this afternoon." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Well, Ron, I like her so I asked her to be my girlfriend." Growing bolder his continued. "I don't need _your_ permission, do I?"

"Course not!" Ron said. "Just wanted to congratulate you!" He chuckled. 

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly?" a cool voice sneered behind them. Malfoy stepped into the room, he had just gotten out of the shower and had yet to put on his shirt (*drool *sigh* if only he was mine…). Both Harry and Ron glared at him. 

"Listen Weasel, we all know you hate our guts, as do we too (slightly confusing _slightly? He's talking in plural!_) but you don't have to constantly be an ass." Harry said, stepping towards him. "And one more thing, stay away from Hermione." Malfoy glared at him.

"Sorry, Harry, both you and Ronniekins lost her…she's mine now." And grinning maliciously he stalked out of the room.


End file.
